


Tales by the Fire

by CasanovaStrider



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasanovaStrider/pseuds/CasanovaStrider
Summary: Drabbles about the boys, multi ship fic, none of the chapters will go together unless stated otherwise.Latest chapter: Only in Silence Do We RestNoctis has a migraine and Ignis rescues him.





	1. In The Dark Of The Night

**In The Dark Of The Night**

 

The night is quiet outside the cramped motel room. As far as sleeping conditions go for the boys, it wasn't the worst. Air conditioned, two beds, small kitchenette, and warm water to shower in. A perfect safe haven. 

 

At least it should have been. 

 

Ignis wakes when he feels his bed partner shoot up in bed. He blinks tired, emerald green eyes at the borderline hyperventilating prince. He watched as said prince hugs his legs and shakes as he tries to be quiet while crying. Ignis saw enough. He sits up. 

 

“Noct…? Are you alright?” He asks gently. His charge jumps slightly at his voice. 

 

“....go back to sleep Iggy… I'm okay…” he sniffles before wiping his face. 

 

“....another night terror?” Ignis pried gently, touching his shoulder. Noctis looks at him, eyes glassy from the tears and moonlight. Breathtaking, if not for the circumstance. 

 

“Y-yeah… but it's okay… I'm okay…” he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of that more than Ignis. 

 

Ignis pulls the other close, holding him reassuringly. “It's okay now. Nothing can hurt us here. Nothing can hurt  _ you _ . We're going to protect you with all we have.” he tells him, nose buried into the soft, clean smelling hair of Noctis.

 

Noctis grips Ignis by the front of the shirt, crying softly into his shoulder. Ignis knew not what Noctis had dreamed, but he was glad he was getting it out instead of holding it in. 

 

Ignis pulls the blanket around them and lays back, running his fingers through Noctis's hair, his free hand rubbing the small of Noctis's back gently. Noctis cries, shoulders shaking until he falls back asleep. Ignis continues his hands motions until the others breathing was soft and even. He kisses the top of his head before falling back to sleep as well, with his prince safely tucked into his arms.


	2. The Scars We Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio gets his scar.

Noctis waves goodbye to his coworkers as he walks down the street. Working a part time job wasn't too bad. The restaurant became very popular once word got out that the prince worked there. He sighs and continues on to his apartment. He is stopped in his tracks outside a bar, where a man walked out in front of him. Noctis was just going to go around him when the man spoke. 

“Well if it isn't the little Prince of our lovely kingdom.” He spat, obviously not thinking the kingdom was that lovely at all. 

“Uhm….” 

“Now why is the little prince out by himself? A bit dangerous aint it? Maybe you like that.” He slurs. He was obviously drunk and also bigger than Noctis. Said prince shifts his eyes. 

“Are you… threatening me?” Noctis asks. Dumb question. 

“Tch. You royals think you can just walk around like you're one of us. Like you can walk on us.” he takes a swig from his bottle. “Think your high and mighty up on your throne… don't you boy?” 

“N-No…. What?” He backs up a bit, not liking where this was going. The man slams the glass bottle on the wall, making it a sharp weapon now pointed at Noctis. 

“Little kings should stay in their walls.” The drunk man says, closing in. Noctis swallows thickly. He thinks about warping away, but knew he wasn't proficient enough to get far. 

“And drunken men should call a taxi and go home.” A deep voice rumbles. Noctis looks up and almost collapses in relief. 

“Gladio…” he breathes. Gladio steps in front of Noctis. The man grunts. 

“What are ya? His bodyguard or something?” 

“In the flesh.” Gladio bites. “Now, I aint about brawling a citizen in the streets, so walk away while you can or be arrested now for threatening the Crown.” The man growls. 

“Royals thinking they can do what they want!” He lashes out. Gladio knew he could stop him, but he really didn't want to hurt a citizen unless he swung first. So when the sharp glass gets raked across his face, he took initiative. A swift knock to the side of the head and the guy was out cold. Police showed up shortly after.

“Oh my god, Gladio your eye--!” He hears Noctis fret. Gladio holds his face and grunts, gritting his teeth. 

“Your highness! Are you hurt?” A cop says. 

“No no, Gladio is. We need to get him to a hospital now.” He says firmly. The cop nods and leads them to a car. “And throw that man in prison. For threatening the crown. If it wasn't for Gladio… well. You can guess.” He gets in the car with his injured friend. 

“Gladio why didn't you fight back? “ Noctis asks, pressing a handkerchief to his face. He looked like he was about to cry. Gladio huffs out a laugh. 

“Couldn't. I wasn't going to swing first.” He says. He looks at Noctis. Noctis hugs him, taking him aback. “What--”

“Don't ever do something like that again…” he mutters into his shoulder. Gladio could feel the tears soaking his jacket. He wraps his arm around the teen. 

“Sorry princess… its my job….” He says softly. “My life for yours.” 

“Then train me better. Let me protect me. Let me protect you.” Noctis says seriously. Gladio smiles slightly, despite the pain. 

“Sorry. That's my job. However I will teach you more. Your just going to have to let me protect you, even if you can protect yourself, I'll still be your shield.” 

“But why? How could you do something like that so easily?” Noctis was crying more at this point. 

“Because your worth protecting, and my whole reason for existing. Even if I were just your friend and not your shield, I would still have stepped in. For Noctis. Not the prince.” Gladio tells him seriously. Noctis hugs him again, not saying anything in response. 

At the hospital, Gladio was cleaned up and told his eye would be fine, but he would scar. 

“The first of many.” Gladio shrugs. 

“Because of me…” Noctis mutters softly. 

“Because it’s my duty. But like I said, even if it wasn't, I would have done it anyway. Besides, I'll look pretty badass with my new wicked scar.” Gladio grins. Noctis shakes his head with a chuckle. 

“Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't stepped in.” Noctis admits. “I just… froze. I didn't know what to do.”

“I'll teach you what to do. But…. For now? Let me take the glass bottles to the face. You're too pretty for that.” He teases. Noctis blushes. 

“Now isn't the time.” He whispers harshly. Gladio chuckles. 

“Whatever you say, Princess.”


	3. Goodnight, Highness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finally gets some sleep

Noctis had a very strict schedule. Ignis made sure it was followed to the T. But Noctis… was having problems keeping up. School from 7am-3pm, after school is homework, review his kingdoms politics, have dinner, somehow manage to hang out with friends, study for exams, attend galas and meetings, interviews, training with Gladio, have dinner with his father twice a week…. It weighed heavy on Noctis. 

 

After he showers he lays in bed for hours, sometimes not sleeping at all before his alarm went off. He would nod off in class or while Ignis talks, and not get a wink of sleep at night. He had tried teas, aromatherapy, white noise, everything. He refused to take medication that was prescribed to him. But… here he sit on his bed at 3am, staring at the pills in his hand. He hadn't slept more than 5 hours the last 3 days. He was desperate. He sighs, and texts Ignis instead. 

 

**[Noct: hey u up]**

 

Ignis groans softly as his phone goes off. It was the princes alert tone though, so he looked at the message. He raises a finely kept eyebrow before messaging back. 

 

**[Iggy: I am now. Is there something you need at this hour?]**

 

Noctis bites his lip. He woke him up. Of course he did. No one was awake at this hour.

 

**[Noct: sorry to wake u. I just can't sleep.]**

 

**[Iggy: It's alright. Don't you have medication for that?]**

 

**[Noct: …. I don't…. Like taking medication. And nothing helps. I'm so tired but i cant sleep no matter what I do….]**

 

Ignis sighs. He knew his charge didn't like medication. He didn't like anything that made him less aware. But he knew what always made him sleep when they were little. Ignis gets out of bed. 

 

**[Iggy: I'll be there in a few minutes.]**

 

Noctis blinks. Why would he come over?

 

True to his word, he was there ten minutes later. He walked in with a small bag and was in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Noctis raises an eyebrow at his appearance.

 

“Uhm…. You didn't have to come over you know….” 

 

“Well I feel like I know how to help. Back to bed with you.” Ignis places a hand on the small of Noctis's back and leads him back to the bedroom. 

 

He gets Noctis back in bed before he walks around to the other side, removing his glasses and laying down next to the other before turning out the lights. Noctis was glad for the dark as it hid his blush. “Um… specks?”

 

“You always slept better when someone slept with you when you were little. Am I wrong?” 

 

“Oh… no… I guess you're right…” Noctis admits softly. Ignis smiles softly and takes the others hand. 

 

“Then rest easy, knowing I'm here with you.” He tells him gently. Noctis blushes darker. 

 

“....thanks Iggy….” He yawns and moves closer to the other, Which Ignis willingly wraps his arms around his prince. 

 

“Your welcome, noct.” He says into raven locks. Noctis yawns again and closes his eyes. 

 

“G'night Iggy….” He mumbles. 

 

“Good night, highness…” Ignis says softly, holding him a bit tighter. 

 

Noctis sleeps deeply for the first time in months.


	4. Only In Silence Do We Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has a migraine and Ignis rescues him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm Chris and I self project onto Noctis and will never be stopped

**Only in Silence do we Rest**

  
  
  
  


It started off as a normal headache for Noctis. One he was used to having, right behind his eyes. It was usually gone by the time he got up and put his uniform on, but today it just got worse. 

 

The small throbbing turned into heavy hammering which then turned into a stabbing sort of pain. It made his whole body ache and all his senses became overloaded all at once. So he decided to not go to school that morning. After shooting a quick text to prompto that was honestly, probably not legible, the Prince rolls back into bed with the curtains closed. 

 

Noctis was able to doze off, but was scared awake by his phone ringing. Without even looking at who was calling, he answered. 

 

“...hm?”

 

“Noct? Why are you not at school? Did you oversleep again?” Ignis. And he sounded exasperated. 

 

“...don't talk so loud… 'm not goin today…” Noctis mumbled into his phone, already feeling the pain come back. 

 

“Oh? And why not?” 

 

“...head… can barely move… without it hurting…” 

 

“.... I'm coming over.” Ignis sounded firm.

 

“No… just let me sleep… I'll be fine later….”  Noctis murmured, eyes already slipping close.

 

“I'll just come by with your medicine and make you lunch and be on my way. Mostly to give me peace of mind. Please Noct?” Ignis pleads, already getting in his car. He hears Noctis sigh and he knows he won. 

 

“Okay specs. But that's it…” and he hangs up. Ignis sighs softly, knowing full well that the prince would already be asleep by the time he got there. 

 

He drove to the pharmacy near Nocts apartment and picked up a few things before heading up. Ignis lets himself in and sits his bag on the counter. He the quietly goes to Noctis's room with his medicine and water. 

 

Noctis laid on the bed, still in his school uniform from getting ready this morning. Ignis puts the medicine and water on the bed side table before gently touching Noctis's head. He was a little warm, but nothing to really worry about. 

 

“Noct…” he says softly, loud enough to rouse him but hopefully not hurt him. Noctis groans and blinks, trying to focus. 

 

“...Iggy… oh yeah… hey…” he says softly. 

 

“Hey. I have your medicine. Will you take it for me? And then we will get you into something more comfortable than your uniform.” Ignis says, opening the medicine and pressing it into Noctis's hand. Noct tosses them into his mouth and takes them with a small sip of water. 

 

Ignis wordlessly helps Noctis out of his school uniform and into some pajamas before tucking him in the bed with a cool cloth on his head. 

 

“...thanks specs…” Noctis mutters. 

 

“Of course, Noct.” He nods. “Do you require anything else?” 

 

“...stay with me?” He asks, a bit unsurely. Ignis smiles a bit. 

 

“Of course.” Ignis sits on the vacant side of the bed against the headboard, and Noctis moves to lay his head in his lap. Ignis finds his hand in Noctis's hair, gently combing through it. Noctis sighs softly. 

 

“Thanks….” Noctis says again. 

 

“Anything for you.” Ignis replies without missing the blush on Noctis's face. “Sleep well, highness.” 

Noctis hums softly, already falling asleep again. Ignis knew his back was going to hurt from sitting here like this, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

 

Anything for Noctis.


End file.
